onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shanks
|hair = Rude |eyes = Czarne |affiliation = 30px Piraci Rudowłosego Czterech Imperatorów |previousaffiliation = 30px Piraci Rogera |occupation = Pirat Kapitan |previousoccupation = Chłopiec okrętowy |status = Aktywny |weapons = Gryphon |abilities = Haki *Busoshoku Haki *Haoshoku Haki *Kenbunshoku Haki |manga debut = Rozdział 1 |anime debut = Odcinek 4 |japanese voice = Shūichi Ikeda |birthday = 9 marca |age = 27 (Rozdział 1) 37 (przed przeskokiem) 39 (po przeskoku) |alias = Rudowłosy (赤髪 Akagami)}} "Rudowłosy" Shanks jest kapitanem załogi Rudowłosego i jednym z Czterech Imperatorów, którzy rządzą Nowym Światem. Jest też byłym członkiem załogi Rogera, jedynej załogi, która dopłynęła do końca Grand Line. To on jest piratem, który zainspirował Luffy'ego, by ten rozpoczął swoją podróż jako pirat i to on znalazł Gum-Gumowoc, który został przez Luffy'ego przypadkowo zjedzony. Wygląd Shanks jest wysokim rudowłosym mężczyzną. Na ramionach zazwyczaj posiada zarzuconą czarną pelerynę. Zanim podarował swój słomkowy kapelusz Luffy'emu, ten nosił go przez długi czas po tym jak sam dostał go od swojego kapitana. Początkowo nosił luźne brązowe spodnie ze złotymi guzikami. Niedawno jednak zauważono podobną parę spodni, jednak luźniejszą oraz z wzorami kwiatów. Czerwonowłosy jest mężczyzną przeciętnego wzrostu, jak na standardy „One Piece”. W jego załodze wyżsi od niego są m.in. Yasopp i Ben Beckman. Całkiem możliwe, że ma ponad 1,80 m skoro Mihawk sięga prawie dwóch metrów. Jest szczupły i dobrze zbudowany, podobnie jak za czasów swojej nastoletniości. We wszystkich dotychczasowych występach Shanks miał zawsze na sobie białą koszulę, która jest tylko do połowy zapięta, pozostawiając część jego klatki piersiowej odsłoniętą. Ma dużą, czerwoną szarfę przywiązaną wokół talii, która trzyma szablę po prawej stronie. Początkowo w Rozdziale 1 jego koszula jest schowana pod szarfą. Jednak w dalszych częściach, które przedstawiają go po opuszczeniu rodzinnego miasta Luffy'ego, koszula jest luźna, nadając mu dużo bardziej zadziornego wyglądu niż wtedy, gdy widzimy go w przeszłości. W garderobie pirata znajdowały się też nieco cieplejsze ubrania. Sandały zastępował wysokimi, ciepłymi butami, rybaczki - długimi spodniami, a koszulę - ciepłym swetrem i rękawiczkami. Także narzuta na ramionach miała swoją cieplejszą wersję. Jak ubiera się obecnie? Prawdopodobnie nie ma zmiany, ponieważ po arc. z Big Mom widzimy go na wyspie z jego charakterystycznymi, krótkimi spodniami, koszulą i narzutą. Na początku One Piece'a Shanks miał fizyczne podobieństwo do Luffy'ego. Gdy styl Ody się zmienił, Shanks stał się bardziej wyraźny. Kształt jego oczu jest znacznie ostrzejszy i węższy niż dawniej. Jego nos jest bardziej zarysowany, podobnie jak nos Nico Robin. Jego charakterystyczne rude włosy są również nieco dłuższe, a grzywka ułożona bardziej w kierunku boków, a także bardziej swobodna i rozdzielona; w przeciwieństwie do tego, jak dzieliła się pośrodku na początku Najbardziej wyróżniającą cechą wyglądu Shanksa są jego rude włosy, od których zdobył przydomek "Rudowłosy Shanks". Kolejną wyróżniającą się rzeczą są trzy blizny na lewym oku, które spowodował Czarnobrody. Shanks stracił również rękę podczas ratowania Luffy'ego przed pożarciem od Króla Mórz. Galeria Główna Seria Gry Wideo Osobowość Shanks jest jednym z najbardziej wyluzowanych bohaterów świata One Piece. Woli mieć swój czas. On i jego załoga podróżują po całym świecie, nie spiesząc się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Shanks nie jest okrutny, tak jak wielu kapitanów pirackich, ani nie powoduje strachu u swojej załogi, aby zyskać szacunek. Jego przyjazny charakter sprawia, że nie będzie on celowo dążył do szkodzenia innym, a jest on w stanie dokonać zmian w poważnych bohaterach, jak np. Dracule Mihawka, gdy przyłączył go do swojej zabawy. Mimo, że na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być osobą o prostych poglądach, tak naprawdę jest bardzo skomplikowanym człowiekiem, z raczej trudnymi do zrozumienia poglądami. Na przykład, jeśli uważa on, że dwie osoby dzielą bardzo różne poglądy, lepiej się rozdzielić, żeby każdy poszedł swoją drogą. Shanksowi nie przeszkadza to co się z nim dzieje. Weźmie na siebie rzucane jedzenie, picie lub plucie na niego bez walki, śmiejąc się następnie z załogą z jego nieszczęść. Nawet utrata ręki go nie wzruszyła. Jednak nigdy nie wybaczy temu, kto zaatakuje jego przyjaciela. "Posłuchaj... Możesz na mnie pluć, oblewać mnie gorzałą czy obrzucać jedzeniem... W większości przypadków skwituję to śmiechem i zapomnę o sprawie. Jednak nigdy, ale to nigdy nie wybaczę tym, którzy krzywdzą moich przyjaciół!" -Shanks do Higumy, kiedy widzi że krzywdzi Luffy'egothumb|374x374px|Śmiejący się Shanks chwilę po tym jak został oblany gorzałą Rudowłosy ze swoją załogą jest prawie zawsze widywany podczas zabaw i picia alkoholu. Jako kapitan jest gospodarzem imprez i bankietów oraz uczęszcza w ulubionych rozrywkach. Według Ody, Shanks jest jednym z najlepszych bohaterów One Piece, z powodu jego imprezowania i wesołej osobowości. Jest przeciwko niepotrzebnemu rozlewu krwi, do tej pory wydaje się tylko zwiększać ochotę do walki, gdy jego przyjaciel jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Wydaje się również podziwiać tych, którzy mają odwagę, widać to gdy młody Luffy walczył z Higumą za znieważenie Shanksa. A także wtedy, gdy zobaczył Coby'ego, zbierającego się na odwagę, by zakończyć wojnę w Marineford, który jako młody Marynarz wiedział, że kontynuowanie jej nie ma sensu. Shanks posiada również umiejętności dyplomatyczne. Pokazano je, gdy wynegocjował zawieszenie broni między Piratami Białobrodego, a Światowym Rządem. Jego umiejętności dyplomacji są tak wielkie, że był w stanie namówić Sengoku, aby przystał na jego propozycje, mimo że żywi on silną nienawiść do piratów. Lubi też drażnić ludzi, o czym świadczą jego relacje z Luffym, gdy był dzieckiem. Oda stwierdził również, że jeśli dziecko zapyta Shanksa o Diabelski Owoc, dokucza mu mówiąc, że jest dziesięć lat za młody, by jakiś zjeść. Shanks był podobny do Luffy'ego, gdy sam był dzieckiem. Mimo że jest spokojny i odważny przez większość czasu, to jego reakcje nie są zawsze tym, czego inni od niego oczekują. Tę cechę wskazał Buggy, jako tę, która "go najbardziej denerwowała" u Rudowłosego. Należy do nich również panika, gdy coś pójdzie nie tak lub złe usposobienie wobec Shanksa i mało przyjazne powitanie. Wydaje się również, że Buggy mimo wszystko martwi się o przyjaciela, jak wtedy, gdy mówi o swoich 3 bliznach, nabytych podczas walki z Teachem. Pomimo tego, że podróżuje po świecie, Shanks mówi, że najlepsza gorzałka jest w jego rodzinnym mieście na West Blue. Odnosi się również do alkoholu jako "wody leczniczej", podczas picia z Białobrodym. Podobnie jak inne postaci z One Piece, Shanks ma swój unikalny śmiech rozpoczynający się słówkiem "Da" (Dahahahahaha!). Relacje Załoga Chociaż tylko kilka członków załogi Shanksa, zostało nazwanych (Yasopp, Lucky Roo, Benn Beckman i Rockstar), wydaje się, że Rudowłosy ogólnie dogaduje się z nimi wszystkimi, bo patrzą na niego z szacunkiem gdyż jest ich kapitanem. Shanks dba o dobre samopoczucie całej załogi i liczy się z ich zdaniem. Piraci Rudowłosego Benn Beckman Beckman jest prawą ręką Shanksa. Wydaje się być zdumiony działaniami swojego kapitana, takimi jak panika, gdy Luffy został porwany lub kiedy Rudowłosy jeszcze bardziej się upijał podczas kaca na wieści, które przyniósł mu Mihawk. Jest jednym z trzech członków załogi, którzy zawsze pojawiają się z Shanksem. Lucky Roo Lucky Roo jest niewątpliwie lojalny wobec swojego kapitana, gdyż szybko zastrzelił jednego z ludzi Higumy, który wycelował broń w głowę Shanksa. Jest także jednym z trzech członków załogi, który zawsze jest widziany z Shanksem. Yasopp Yasopp dołączył do załogi Shanksa po tym, jak Shanks usłyszał opowieści o najdokładniejszym strzelcu i przyleciał na rodzinną wyspę, by go odnaleźć. Yasopp z przyjemnością spełni swoje marzenie o zostaniu piratem i jest wdzięczny Shanksowi. Jest jednym z trzech członków załogi, którzy zawsze pojawiają się ze swoim kapitanem. Rockstar Rockstar również szanuje i podziwia swojego kapitana. Chociaż był początkującym, Rockstar był gotów bronić honoru Shanksa i jego godności, gdy był na statku Białobrodego, dostarczając mu list. Próbował także wykorzystać siłę swojego kapitana, by potwierdzić znaczenie listu, który dostarczył Edwardowi. Piraci Rogera Shanks był przez kilka lat członkiem Piratów Rogera w trakcie których zżył się z załogą. Choć załoga została rozwiązana to wspomina ją z nostalgią. Ponadto gdy któregoś spotyka (np. Sillvers Rayleigh) to wita się z nim przyjacielsko i wspomina co u niego. Przyjaciele Monkey D. Luffy Luffy widzi w Shanksie wzór do naśladowania, jako iż jest to jego bohater z dzieciństwa i człowiek, którego chce ostatecznie prześcignąć. Początkowo Shanks nigdy nie traktował Luffy'ego poważnie, ponieważ był tylko dzieckiem, więc szydził z marzeń Luffy'ego, by zostać piratem, nazywając go "Kotwicą". Kiedy Shanks i jego ekipa opuszczali wioskę po tym, jak Luffy wszedł w konflikt z Higumą i jego ludźmi, Luffy oświadczył, że stanie się lepszy od swojego autorytetu, co spowoduje, że Shanks zacznie traktować go poważnie. Jako ostateczny wyraz tego, powierza Luffy'emu swój słynny słomkowy kapelusz, który ma bardzo sentymentalną wartość dla Shanksa (ponieważ należał do jego byłego kapitana). Między tą dwójką jest porozumienie, że Luffy zwróci jego kapelusz, stając się wielkim piratem. To obietnica, którą oboje traktują bardzo poważnie - Luffy broni swojego życia Słomkowym Kapeluszem, podczas gdy w końcu spotyka nieprzytomnego Luffy'ego ponownie w Marineford, Shanks nie był gotowy na przyjęcie kapelusza. Benn Beckman powiedział Shanksowi, że Luffy wyrośnie na kogoś wielkiego, co kapitan potwierdził mówiąc, że Luffy przypomina mu jego samego, kiedy był w wieku Luffy'ego. Tak jak Luffy szuka obecnie Rudowłosego, Shanks z niecierpliwością czeka na dzień, w którym spotka się z Luffym. Imperator widzi również Słomkowego jako przyszłość piractwa. Jest tego tak bardzo przekonany, że nie wstydził się tego mówić przy Białobrodym, kiedy rozmawiał o swojej straconej ręce. Zachwyciła go również pierwsza nagroda za głowę Monkey'a, dlatego urządził imprezę aby to uczcić mimo, że już cierpiał z powodu kaca po wcześniejszym upiciu. Wyraził empatię dla Luffy'ego po tym, jak pomógł pogrzebać jego brata Ace'a po wojnie, mając świadomość, że to musi być dla niego trudne. Nadal nie spotkali się twarzą w twarz, odkąd Słomkowy był dzieckiem, ale Luffy wyraził zainteresowanie ponownym spotkaniem Shanksa w Nowym Świecie po odejściu z wyspy Ryboludzi. Tymczasem Rudowłosy i jego załoga wydają się być zachwyceni najnowszym listem gończym Luffy'ego. Makino W wiosce Foosha, Shanks był bliskim przyjacielem Makino, oberżystki wioski. Barmanka bardzo dbała o mężczyznę, gdy zaatakował go Higuma. Rudowłosy zaoferował nawet pomoc w sprzątaniu bałaganu, jakiego narobił Higuma, a kobieta pomogła ogarnąć się Shanksowi po tym, jak zbójnik wyszedł. Była bardzo wdzięczna kapitanowi za uratowanie Luffy'ego kosztem jego lewego ramienia i miała do niego szacunek, wiedząc, że pomimo bycia piratem, jest dobrym człowiekiem. Pomogła Ace'owi nauczyć się dziękować, aby mógł odpowiednio okazać wdzięczność Shanksowi za uratowanie życia Luffy'ego. Inuarashi i Nekomamushi W przeszłości Shanks spotkał się z dwoma władcami plemienia Minków i zostali dobrymi znajomymi. Później Nekomamushi oświadcza, że wraz z Inuarashim spotkali Rudowłosego podczas rejsu na statku Rogera, gdy byli oni opiekunami dla Kozuki Odena. Piraci Białobrodego Marco Marco uważał Shanksa za wroga. Po tym, jak Imperator powalił część Piratów Białobrodego swoim Haki, Marco obrażał go i karcił za szkody, które zrobił, a nawet kazał mu się zamknąć, po tym jak Rudowłosy zaoferował mu szansę dołączenia do jego załogi. Portgas D. Ace Shanks był na względnie dobrych stosunkach z Acem, który wydawał się wielce go szanować przede wszystkim za rolę w uratowaniu przybranego młodszego brata, Luffy'ego, od Króla Mórz podczas incydentu z Higumą. Po rozpoczęciu życia pirackiego, Ace natychmiast odszukał Shanksa, by spotkać się z nim osobiście i podziękować mu za jego rękę. Shanks początkowo myślał, że Ace przybył, by się z nim skonfrontować (był gotowy wyjąć swój miecz przeciwko użytkownikowi Logii), ale natychmiast ugościł Ace'a, gdy dowiedział się o tym co go łączy z Luffy'm. Shanks wykazał pewną troskę o Ace'a, gdy dowiedział się, że ścigał Czarnobrodego, i osobiście odszukał Białobrodego, żeby przekonać go, by upomniał i zatrzymał płomienną pięść. Edward Newgate Dracule Mihawk Shanks i Mihawk byli starymi rywalami na morzu. Wielokrotnie się ze sobą pojedynkowali w szermierce, a Jastrzębiooki uważał Rudowłosego za godnego siebie przeciwnika. Z tego względu wytworzyła się między nimi specyficzna więź przyjaźni która trwa do dziś. Choć Dracule Mihawk przestał pojedynkować się z Shanksem po tym jak stracił on rękę, to jednak czasami się spotykali. Jastrzębiooki miał do Rudowłosego na tyle przyjacielski stosunek, że raz odszukał go tylko po to by pokazać mu pierwszy list gończy Luffy'ego, na co Shanks zareagował radością i zaproszeniem Mihawka do wspólnej imprezy. Wrogowie Światowy Rząd Jako Yonko Shanks uchodzi za jedno z kilku głównych zagrożeń dla dominacji Światowego Rządu. Z tego powodu Rząd najchętniej widziałby Shanksa albo w Impel Down albo martwego. Marynarka Buggy Buggy Jak do tej pory (poza Globalnym Rządem) jest jedynym, który przeciwstawia się Shanksowi. Jak na ironię, Buggy w młodości oskarżył Rudowłosego o to, że był zbyt naiwny żeby stać się silnym piratem, ale obecnie Shanks jest świetnym piratem, w porównaniu do Buggy'ego i jego załogi, którzy są bardzo słabi. Jednak pomimo tego, co sobie nawzajem przeciwstawili, Buggy nie przepuścił okazji, by wykorzystać Shanksa, a kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy od lat, Imperator był w stanie oszukać Buggy'ego, by oddał Luffy'emu słomiany kapelusz. Po zapoznaniu się z jego oszustwem, Buggy wściekle skrytykował Shanksa za to, podczas gdy sam imperator był spokojny pomimo reakcji Buggy'ego, wskazując, że mimo różnic ich relacje są podobne do tych z przeszłości, chociaż Shanks dojrzał. Jednak nadal wydaje się, że Buggy jest przyjacielem. Jak na ironię, było to częściowo spowodowane współpracą Buggy'ego z Shanksem (wraz z kilkoma innymi czynnikami), która doprowadziła do zaproponowania Klaunowi stanowiska Władcy Mórz. Czterej Imperatorowie Jako rywale, każdy Imperator jest dla innego wrogiem. Chociaż on razem z Białobrodym niepokoił się sprawą Ace'a i Teacha. Shanks wydawał się być w dobrych stosunkach z Edwardem. Co więcej, był gotów walczyć z Kaido, aby powstrzymać drugiego Imperatora przed atakowaniem Białobrodego i postanowił położyć kres bitwie pod Marineford, biorąc na siebie odpowiedzialność, by dać Ace'owi i Białobrodemu odpowiedni i godny pochówek. Marshall D. Teach Jedynym, którego Shanks wydaje się najbardziej obserwować, jest Czarnobrody, który dał mu trzy blizny podczas poprzedniego spotkania. W Marineford był wyjątkowo ostry wobec drugiego pirata. Wydaje się, że Shanks zna potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo, które reprezentuje Czarnobrody, większe niż u kogokolwiek innego. Kaido Kiedy Kaido próbował powstrzymać Białobrodego przed udaniem się do Marineford, Shanks wtrącił się i starł z nim, aby umożliwić Edwardowi uratowanie Ace'a. Nie wiadomo, co się stało podczas ich spotkania, ale Shanks przybył do Marineford bez szwanku. Historia Piraci Rogera Początki Diabelski Owoc Buggy'ego Shanks i Buggy kłócili się o biegun. Opamiętał ich Silvers Rayleigh. Powiedział, że nieważne czy zimniej jest na biegunie północnym, czy południowym, bo jeśli chcą się przekonać to powinni po prostu tam popłynąć. Z północnego wschodu nadpłynął statek. Shanks zapytał Buggy'ego czy jest szczęśliwy. Klaun odparł, że statki to pływające skrzynie skarbów, a piraci kradną takie skarby. Shanks powiedział, że chyba ma rację. Buggy powiedział, że na pewno, a on sam jest głupi jak reszta załogi, bo nie dbają skarby i nie mają pojęcia o co chodzi w byciu piratem. Podczas ataku na statek Buggy znalazł mapę skarbu, który schował. Powiedział, że teraz jego zwycięstwo będzie widowiskowe. thumb|220px|Buggy obwiniający Shanksa.|left Po ataku Shanks zawołał Buggy'ego, by obejrzał łupy. Klaun powiedział odruchowo, że nic nie zabrał. Po tym Buggy powiedział, że kiedyś trzeba będzie opuścić ten statek. Shanks odparł, że chce mieć własną łajbę, być niezależny i pływać po morzach, by zwiedzać świat jako pirat. Buggy uznał, że ten pomysł jest głupi, a Shanks jest dobry tylko w walce, więc zaproponował mu dołączenie do Piratów Buggy'ego. Rudowłosy uznał, że skoro myślą inaczej to pójdzie własną drogą, takie jest pirackie życie. Buggy powiedział, że w takim razie przy najbliższym spotkaniu będą chcieli się pozabijać. Shanks odpowiedział, że tacy są piraci. Buggy na to, że nie zrozumiał go, więc zainteresował się łupem. Shanks powiedział, że znaleźli Diabelski Owoc. Powiedział, że podobno reprezentuje on sobą całe morze zła, a jeśli ktoś go zje to morze go znienawidzi. Dodał, że kapitan odda go jeśli znajdzie się ktoś chętny. Buggy odparł, że tylko idiota zjadłby Diabelski Owoc, bo pod wodą pewnie jest wiele skarbów. Shanks dodał, że wartość owocu na rynku wynosi 100 milionów berry. Buggy pomyślał, że nawet dziesięć skrzyń ze skarbem nie ma takiej wartości. W takim razie Buggy przy wszystkich zjadł Diabelski Owoc. Załoganci zapytali się czy czuje różnice. Ten na to, że nic nie czuje. Wszyscy uznali, że Diabelski Owoc to mit i podróba. W myślach Klaun zgodził się ze słowami, że to podróba, bo sam podrobił, a prawdziwy ukrył. Ucieszył się, że ma mapę skarbów i Diabelski Owoc w ręku. Postanowił uciekać z okrętu i stworzyć największą flotę piracką na świecie. Shanks podszedł do niego i przerażony Buggy ukrył owoc w ustach. Shanks zastanawiał się co to znaczy i odchodząc powiedział, że lepiej uważać z kradzieżą jedzenia, bo kuk może się wściec. Nagle wrócił zaczynając, że kapitan coś powiedział. Ze strachu Buggy połknął Diabelski Owoc, a z ręki mu wypadła mapa skarbów. Buggy był zły na Shanksa i złapał go za kołnierz. Nagle zauważył brak mapy, gdy Shanks zapytał się o kartkę za burtą. Buggy wyskoczył za nią do wody. Nie mógł pływać. Shanks nie rozumiał co się dzieje, bo Buggy przecież doskonale dotąd pływał. Wskoczył go uratować. Bitwa w Edd War Śmierć Rogera Przeszłość Luffy'ego thumb|326px|Shanks i Higuma Shanks od roku stacjonował w Wiosce Foosha. Tam był w dobrych relacjach z siedmioletnim Luffy'm. Luffy chciał dołączyć do jego załogi, jednak nie umiał pływać. Shanks śmiał się z niego i ignorował jego prośby. Gdy załoga Shanksa podjudzała Luffy'ego, by ten został piratem, Shanks ich lekko temperował. Któryś załogant zaproponował, by Luffy wziął udział w jednej wyprawie. Shanks odpowiedział, że weźmie udział zamiast jednego z nich. Wtedy piraci dali już spokój w tej sprawie. Shanks dopowiedział Luffy'emu, że jest za młody i niech poczeka z dziesięć lat. Shanks dał mu się napić soku. Gdy Luffy chętnie wypił uznał go za dziecko. Do Makino powiedział, że lubi dręczyć tego chłopca. Bez kultury wtargnął bandyta Higuma, który chciał kupić sake. Makino powiedziała, że nie ma sake, więc Higuma zauważył, że piraci piją sake. Shanks uprzejmie podał Higumie nieotwieraną butelkę sake i przeprosił. Bandyta rozbił tę butelkę o głowę Rudowłosego. Higuma warknął na Shanksa sądząc, że ten go nie szanuje i pokazał swój list gończy (8 milionów beli za głowę). Pochwalił się też tym jaki jest brutalny. Shanks zignorował to i zaczął sprzątać podłogę z kawałków szkła. Higuma machnął szablą po blacie baru rozbijając szklanki i talerze na nim. Bandyta wyszedł i wszyscy poza Luffym zaczęli się śmiać. Chłopiec uznał to za żałosne i wyszedł z baru obrażając Shanksa słownie. Shanks złapał jego rękę, a ta się rozciągnęła, bo ten zjadł owoc Gum-Gumowoc przejęty ze statku wroga. Shanks skarcił Luffy'ego i uświadomił go, że to był skarb, a sam chłopak nie będzie mógł już pływać. thumb|left|352px|Luffy uratowany przez Shanksa Piraci Rudowłosego ruszyli na kolejną wyprawę. Gdy wrócili widzieli jak Higuma postanowił zabić Luffy'ego. Jeden z bandytów Higumy przystawił mu pistolet do skroni, ale został zabity przez Lucky'ego Roo. Wtedy Shanks powiedział pamiętne słowa o tym, że nie wybacza tym, którzy skrzywdzili jego przyjaciół. Gdy Higuma uciekł z Luffy'm na morze rudowłosy zaczął panikować. Kapitan odnalazł przyjaciela i go uratował z paszczy Króla Mórz używając Haki Dominacji. Niestety wówczas Shanks stracił swoją lewą rękę. Mimo to pirat próbował pocieszyć młodego gumiaka. Gdy Piraci odpływali Luffy powiedział, że zostanie piratem bez pomocy Shanksa. Wtedy Rudowłosy powiedział, że i tak by go nie zabrał, bo nie nadaje się na pirata. Luffy odwrzeszczał, że będzie miał lepszą załogę niż ma Shanks i zostanie Królem Piratów. Shanks dał Luffy'emu swój kapelusz na przechowanie. Fabuła Saga East Blue Akt Loguetown Saga Skypiea Akt Jaya Wiadomość od Białobrodego Saga CP9 Akt Po Enies Lobby Spotkanie z Białobrodym Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Impel Down Przygotowanie do wojny Akt Marineford Zakończenie wojny Akt Po Wojnie Cichy Pogrzeb Umiejętności i moce Szermierka Bardzo dobrze posługuje się mieczem, mimo że ma tylko jedną rękę, co potwierdza fakt że jedną ręką zatrzymał atak Sakazuki'ego na Coby'ego. Jest także szanowany przez Jastrzębiookiego. Haki Haoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Bronie Do tej pory Shanks posługiwał się w walce tylko mieczem o nazwie Gryphon. Gryphon to duża szabla z pojedynczym ostrzem i dużą osłoną dłoni Shanks dzierżył trzy różne miecze w różnych etapach przeszłości; dwa różne miecze, gdy był uczniem pirata na pokładzie statku Gol D. Rogera (jeden z czasów, gdy Buggy zjadł Bara Bara no Mi, a drugi podczas konfliktu z Whitebeard Pirates). Kolejny podczas jego pobytu w rodzinnym mieście Luffy'ego. W grze One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Shanks dzierży dużą broń palną (strzelbę lub karabin), której używa podczas niektórych kombinacji. Rudowłosy także posiada podobną broń w One Piece: Burning Blood, ale tylko jako część zestawu do swojego kostiumu Strong World. Główne walki * Piraci Rogera kontra Piraci Białobrodego (jako początkujący pirat) * Piraci Rogera kontra Piraci Złotego Lwa (jako początkujący pirat) * Shanks kontra Marshall D. Teach (niepokazana) * Shanks kontra Dracule Mihawk (wiele razy, niepokazana) * Shanks kontra Edward Newgate (proste zderzenie broniami) * Piraci Czerwonowłosego kontra Kaido i jego załoga (niepokazana) * Shanks kontra admirał Sakazuki (krótkie starcie) Wczesne One Piece Shanks po raz pierwszy pojawił się w pierwszym pilotażu One Piece Romance Dawn V.1 w specjalnym Shonen Jumpie pokazującym nadchodzących artystów, około półtora roku przed rozpoczęciem One Piece. Nie zmieniło się dużo w fabule, którą znamy, a główną różnicą było to, że Higuma był nieobecny w tej wersji. Inna drobna zmiana polegała na tym, że ramię rudowłosego zostało odgryzione przez rekina zamiast Króla Mórz. Sam Shanks opisany jest jako główny pirat pacyfista. W drugim pilotażu Romance Dawn V.2 z One Piece (w samym tygodniku Shonen Jumpa) Luffy dostał zarówno swój kapelusz, jak i Diabelski owoc, który zjadł od swojego dziadka, a nie Shanksa. Według Ody powodem, dla którego nie ma Shanksa, było to, że chciał, aby Rudowłosy był trzymany w sekrecie do czasu serializacji One Piece, żeby miał większy wpływ. W przeciwieństwie do Luffy'ego, nie było żadnej istotnej zmiany w wyglądzie z Romance Dawn V.1 do wersji ostatecznej. Nawet ze zmianą stylu artystycznego, poza tym, że jest narysowany mniej realistycznie, jest taki sam. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest brak czarnej peleryny, chociaż na końcu rozdziału nosił ozdobną, krótką pelerynę na lewym ramieniu. Różnice między mangą a anime W mandze, gdy Shanks unosi się na morzu, trzymając Luffy'ego po stracie ręki, widać krew kapiącą z jego ramienia. W anime brakuje tej krwi. Ciekawostki * Niektórzy twierdzą, że jest ojcem dziecka Makino. * Twierdzi on, że swoją lewą rękę postawił na nowe pokolenie. * W 461. odcinku, gdy Ace spotyka Shanksa, posiada on oba ramiona. Jest to błąd animacji. * Shanks ma urodziny tego samego dnia, co Dracule Mihawk i Franky (9 marca). * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 14 miejsce, w szóstym awansował na 11 miejsce. * Jego imię pochodzi od słowa "Sharks" * Oda nie planował ucinać ręki Shanksowi, ale edytor powiedział, że historia nie jest zbyt interesująca, więc się na to zdecydował. * Urodził się w West Blue. * Jego imię może nawiązywać do nazwiska matematyka, który obliczył liczbę π, Wilhelma Shanksa. * Jego miecz nazywa się "Gryphon". * Zostały wydane perfumy One Piece w tym również dla postaci Shanksa. Po ich woni można przyjąć, że od Shanksa czuć ciepło i pachnie jak mieszanka mchu dębowego, lawendy, bazylii i rozmarynu. * W jednym z SBS-ów Oda zdradził też, że gdyby to Shanks stanął naprzeciw 100 tysięcznej armii ryboludzi, powaliłby ich wszystkich za jednym zamachem. * Włosy Shanksa są przedstawiane w unikalny sposób w czarno-białej mandze. Są w szarym odcieniu zamiast być na czarno lub w innym kolorze niż każda inna postać. * Shanks jest pierwszą postacią w serii, która pokazuje jakąkolwiek formę Haki. * W jednym SBS'ie, w odniesieniu do pytania Shanksa i Buggy'ego "co jest zimniejsze", fan zapytał Odę, kto miał rację. Oda wyjaśnił, że Arktyka jest po prostu bryłą lodu, a Antarktyda to kontynent, który powstał z ziemi. Ponieważ ziemia jest zimniejsza niż morze (Arktyka to zamarznięte morze, podczas gdy Antarktyda to zamarznięte ziemie), Shanks miał rację, a Biegun Południowy jest zimniejszy. * To on i jego załoga nauczyli Luffy'ego piosenki "Bink's Sake". * Gdyby jakieś dziecko podeszło do Shanksa i chciałoby zjeść diabelski owoc, rudowłosy zażartowałby z dziecka, że jest na to o 10 lat za młode. * W początkowym One Piece, Shanks miał być największym "piratem pacyfistą". Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Piraci Czerwonowłosego Kategoria:Piraci Rogera Kategoria:Yonko Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Busoshoku Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haoshoku Haki Kategoria:Postacie z West Blue Kategoria:Postacie z East Blue Kategoria:Postacie po amputacji